Like a Virgin
Like a Virgin is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on January 14, 1994. It was directed by Richard Correll and written by David W. Duclon. Plot Eddie becomes the laughingstock of the boys' locker room after Urkel spills the beans that Eddie is still a virgin. He is humiliated until Laura wisely tells him not to let it bother him and points out Jerry's flaws. Synopsis Harriette tells Carl about a love letter she found in Eddie’s pants pocket from a girl in his school named Latisha, while checking his clothes to be washed. He tries to get out of giving his son the talk because it makes him nervous about it. However, Harriette convinces him to do so because she's concerned that Eddie is being a playboy in having relationships with one girl after another. Later on, Carl confronts Eddie about it, only to learn that his son is still a virgin. He also learns that the letter in question was a thank-you note for taking her to her Alcoholics Anonymous meeting. Eddie mentions that he was just being a friend to Latisha, who’s been trying to overcome her alcohol issues and her own family problems with her mother. He mentions there was nothing going on between them. Carl is proud of Eddie for telling him the truth and even Urkel. Wisecracking Jerry blabs about his latest conquest until Urkel lets slip that Eddie has never had sex with anyone, leading to plenty of locker room teasing. He’s embarrassed about it because Steve put his reputation on the line. Later on at the house, Laura reminds Eddie that girls like him because he treats them with respect. She also mentions that Jerry isn’t as popular with the girls like he believes himself to be and is the butt of their jokes. This gives Eddie a lot to think about and realizes Laura is right. Meanwhile, Urkel hides in the Winslow family home and seeks advice from Estelle when he needs her help in avoiding Myra, who’s demanding he commits to her. She advises Urkel to tell her that he’s not ready to commit yet. In the boys locker room, Eddie and his friends soon realize that still having your virginity as a teenager is just fine. When Jerry tries to rally the guys against him by claiming that playing the field is better and that keeping the virginity is a bad idea, the guys turn against him by using Eddie and Urkel as an example in keeping their virginity. Immediately, Eddie confronts him and points out just how unpopular he is with the girls at their school. He mentions that they think of Jerry as a joke in the terms of dating. Eddie mentions that if this is how he will treat them as though they’re accessories to him, then the former doesn’t want to be around him. He would rather be with a girl whose love and feelings he can respect. As the boys leave, Urkel appears from the laundry cart. Eddie asks him how long he had been inside there. Steve mentions as long as Myra has been looking for him and even claimed she actually came inside the boys' locker room. Urkel mentions he’s proud of Eddie again for standing up to Jerry. Later on, as Urkel is finishing up the last of his laundry duty inside the locker room, Myra appears. When she comes asking for commitment, Steve recalls Estelle’s advice and tries to convince her that he's not ready. Urkel's fears only turns Myra on and trying to hide in his locker, she follows him in. After closing it, she has sex with Steve inside his locker. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest Recurring * Shavar Ross as Alex "Weasel" Park * Michelle Thomas as Myra Monkhouse Cameo * Mark Adair-Rios as Jerry Gallery Like a Virgin (2).jpg Steve Urkel (in the Boys Locker).jpg Trivia * Bryton McClure (Richie Crawford) do not appear in this episode. Goofs Continuity * When Eddie storms out of the locker room, he leaves without closing his locker. In the long shot of Waldo getting towels thrown at him, the locker is suddenly closed. * When Urkel tells Eddie he's proud of him for standing up to Jerry, a towel disappears from Urkel's shoulder between shots, then suddenly reappears when Waldo and Weasel come after them with towels. Revealing mistakes * When Urkel runs around towel-whipping the guys, it can be seen he is wearing boxer shorts under the towel around his waist, even though he's supposed to have just come from the shower. Quotes : Carl (reading a note to Eddie from his girlfriend): "Eddie, we were foolish to wait. Last night was so special and now I want us to share this as often as possible?" : Harriette: Carl, do you think this means Eddie is sexually active? : Carl: Well, when was this written? By now, he could be sexually exhausted. ---- : Urkel (to Gerry): A real man doesn't have to sex to prove that he is a man. : Jerry: Well, your opinion doesn't count since technically you're not a man. : [Everybody laughs] : Urkel: Well, say what you will about me, but no one here will deny that my best bud Eddo here is a real man. (Everyone mutters in agreement) Well, it just so happens that he is a virgin, too! ---- : Eddie: I haven't been with a girl yet and now I'm the laughingstock of the boy's locker room. : Laura: Well, Eddie, your friend Jerry is a hound and he's the laughingstock of the girl's locker room. ---- : Jerry (to Eddie): You know, Winslow, I'm disappointed in you. We all thought you were a real ladies man. Now, the whole school knows that the dude is just a dud. : Eddie: Yeah, well you disappoint me too, Jerry. : Jerry: Oh, yeah? : Eddie: Yeah. Man, you're a user. Girls aren't people to you. They're points on a score card. : Jerry: Sounds like sour grapes to me. : Eddie: Nope. You see, I used to think just like you until I realized that making sweet love with a fine lady is all about feelings and those feelings should be shared. So, if quantity is your thing, man, knock yourself out, buddy. But me, I'm going for quality. ---- : Jerry: Eddie, who are you saving yourself for? Miss Right? : Waldo: Miss Wright? Miss Wright is our math teacher. Great Caesar's ghost, Eddie. She's 67 years old! ---- :Urkel: I'm hiding from Myra. The lass has the mega hots for me. :ducks down just in time to see Myra peeking inside and only seeing Estelle. :Myra: Excuse me, ma'am. Have you seen Steve Urkel? :Estelle: No Habla Anglaise. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five episodes Category:Season Five